Love: The 'High' Way
by Starbolt01
Summary: Starfire gets the allergies from a plant. Raven, luckily, has the cure. But what happens when the cure gets you SUPER high?


Hey! It's me again, with a new fic. I know I haven't been finishing my stories… This is a one-shot, so I won't be adding chapters to it! Oh, by the way, I know the title is cheesy, but oh well. Well, have fun, friends!

Summary: Starfire gets the allergies from pollen. Raven gives a cure and it heals her instantly! But, what will happen if the cure gets you super high?

Disclaimer: Heh, don't own the titans. But I do own the cure and the flower. :D

---

**Love: The 'High' Way**

"Titans, go!" Leader boy, Robin, exclaimed his usual line. Robin led the team as they charged at Plasmus. Robin gave a battle cry and whacked it with his bo-staff. Plasmus hit a building. Cyborg hit it with his sonic cannon. Followed up by Starfire's starbolts.

"Azerath, metrion, zinthos!" Raven chanted. She lifted three unoccupied cars and sent them at Plasmus. It was again followed up by Starfire's starbolts. She sent numerous, unending amounts.

"Star? … Star! Starfire, you can stop now! You're hitting it too much!" Cyborg yelled to her. Starfire did so. Plasmus fell on the floor. But it recovered quickly and started to run away.

"I think you mean 'not enough.'" Raven commented. Cyborg turned red slightly.

"Come on, Titans, let's go! We don't need to chit chat!" Robin ordered. They chased it.

---

"Wow that took a long time…" Beast Boy whined.

"I don't see why you should be complaining." Raven returned. "You didn't do much of the work."

"I did too! Didn't you see my 'animal transforming' skills at work?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"No, I was too busy watching your 'getting your butt kicked' skills." Raven replied with a smirk.

"It didn't get kicked as much as yours! You got hit like 30 times!" Beast Boy exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Actually once, genius. _You_, on the other hand, got whooped 10 times, seriously." Raven said. Beast Boy turned red in embarrassment and anger.

"Enough, you guys…" Robin said.

"So, how are we gonna get Plasmus to jail?" Cyborg asked. Silence…

---

"Ok, we have time to chill. How about we just roam around the park and hang out?" Robin asked.

"Oh, goody. What I've always wanted. Now I can witness little kids pulling Beast Boy's ears and asking questions like, 'why are you green?' again." Raven smirked.

"You know you're jealous because I'm more popular." Beast Boy told Raven. She just rolled her eyes. Out of nowhere, Starfire just started sneezing and coughing.

"Achooooo!" She sneezed, and a powerful, green force just exploded. The Titans went for cover just in time. She sniffed. "Achooooo!"

She sneezed again, bigger this time. Then she began to cough. She sniffed.

"Starfire? Are you okay?" Robin asked. He ran to her.

"Yes. I believe I have the… allergies." Starfire said. She sneezed again. Robin hid behind his cape. "I am sorry, Robin. I believe I am getting the allergies from the wildflower plant."

"The wildflower plant?" Raven repeated. "Isn't that plant rare?"

"I didn't know you could find that here!" Cyborg exclaimed surprised.

"Again! I have NO clue what you are talking about! Why do you always do that? Are you all like purposely trying to exclude-" Beast Boy was interrupted by Starfire's sneeze.

"I have the cure for that. But, Cyborg, can you find the flower?" Raven asked.

"No problem. I found it already." He replied.

"Good, get one, please." Raven said. He went to the flowers, picked one up, and returned. Starfire sneezed and coughed more frequently.

"I think you need to hurry, Rae! We're gonna explode if you don't!" Cyborg said.

"Ok, ok. I need… water."

"I'll get it." Robin said instantly.

"Ok, I also need fresh honey."

"Leave that to me." Cyborg said. The two ran away. They came back a short while later.

"Good. Now, we need to crush the petals and mix it with water and honey. The petals should dissolve…" Raven explained. Starfire sneezed. Raven automatically put up a barrier. She crushed the petals with a stone. "Mix the water and honey."

Robin did so. Raven added the petals. It turned into a strange, yellowish orange color.

"Drink it, Starfire." Raven said. She did so. She sniffed. But the sneezing and coughing stopped.

"Instant cure." Raven said proudly. Then she looked a little worried. "With a side effect, though…"

"Well, at least she's better." Robin said.

"You don't get it, the side effect-" Raven got cut off by Starfire squeezing the life out of Robin. He tried to gasp for air but failed.

"Star…fire… Can't breathe…" He managed to say.

"Robin! Robin! Where for art thou, Robin?" Starfire asked happily.

"In the arms of a high, Shakespeare reciting alien." Raven replied with a smirk.

…

"HIGH?" They exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's the side effect." Raven replied simply. Robin managed to break free from her grasp. Starfire happily hugged his arm and cradled it.

"How long until it wears off?" Robin asked.

"Not until around 30 minutes." She said.

"WHAT?" He exclaimed.

"Oh come one now, Robin. I know you like her hugs. It said so in your _diary_." Raven smirked.

"One, it's a _journal_. And two, how did you find it? Were you guys peeking in my

room!" He said angrily.

"Oh, Raven and Cyborg did! But you gotta admit, Robin, you do like her hugs, Robin. According to your _diary_…" Beast Boy added emphasis on diary. He smirked. "Oh, how I long to be in her arms… How I long for her fire red hair to be in my possession. My passion for it burns in my soul like indigestion."

The three bursted out into laughter.

"Shut up…" He said angrily and turned deep red. "But you know, Beast Boy, how would _you_ know about it if you didn't read it, Beast Boy? Hmmmm? Or maybe you _were_ with them…"

"Ooooooooh, busted." Cyborg snickered.

"Oh, Beast Boy you are so "heeluhreeooos" (AN: hilarious, lol), but _you_ put something down about Terra once. It spoke of Terra being 'as strong as an ox.' And you said, 'In fact, she is like an ox. Big and strong.'" Starfire said.

"'She is like an ox?'" Raven repeated and smirked. "She would kill you for that. Haha."

"Shut up, Rae." Beast Boy said and turned deep red.

"Weee! My life is so bright and shiny! Contrary to Raven's life which, as she says, is like a 'deep, dark abyss' and a 'black hole.' Raven is always so lobstery!" Starfire exclaimed happily and giggled. She ran around and jumped up and down.

"Wow, Starfire is worse than when I was high off of white out!" Beast Boy commented.

"Oh, I remember that!" Cyborg exclaimed. "That's when you went totally crazy. And you were saying stuff like how in the future humans were going to be running around in plaid skirts talking like Scottish people!"

"We have a bright future ahead of us..." Raven commented and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I was just high that time!" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, and that's the _only_ time you were actually funny, Beast Boy." Robin said.

"That's not true!" Beast Boy exclaimed angrily. Out of nowhere, Starfire giggled again.

"Robin, do you want to get the 'drunk of love' from my hump?" She began to talk in a sing song tune. "My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump. My lovely, little lumps."

"What!" Robin exclaimed. He shook his head in embarassment. Cyborg and Raven smirked and snickered.

"What? …Lumps? Humps? What in the world?" Beast Boy asked.

"Don't bother, Beast Boy. It's too much for a little boy to understand." Raven said keeping herself from laughing.

"I AM NOT A LITTLE BOY!" He exclaimed. Raven snickered.

"I say no, however they keep giving. So I must keep on taking. And no, I am not taken. We may keep on dating. I shall keep on demonstrating." She said. She began to wave her hands around. "You love my lady lumps. My hump, my hump, my hump. My humps, they have gotten you. You may look at it but you cannot touch it. If you touch it I am going to start some of the drama. You do not want the drama. So do not pull on my hand, boy. You are not my man, boy. I am just trying a dance, boy. And move the hump." (Black eyed peas: My humps. Revised to the way Star would say it. Kind of. lol)

Raven and Cyborg snickered more. Robin just rolled his eyes. (If you could actually see it. lol)

"Ok, we need to get back to the tower before anyone hears her…" Robin said, blushing madly. Raven and Cyborg cracked up.

---

They got back to the tower. Robin made Starfire sit down on the couch. Robin sat next to her.

"Robin, am I a 'digger of gold?'" Starfire asked. (Gold Digger: Kanye West and Jamie Foxx)

"What? Gold digger?" Robin asked. Robin sighed. "Star, we have to get you out off this high state!"

Starfire didn't reply. Instead she gave him a nice, deep kiss. Robin was shocked at this and pulled back instantly. He grew very scared, but inside him he knew he liked it…

"Starfire, snap out of it!" Robin exclaimed. Starfire gave no reply but instead just hugged him tightly. Robin sighed.

---

Starfire was sitting on the floor in front of the TV and playing video games. She was playing Pacman. She would always head right for the ghosts.

"YAY! I HAVE WON THE GAME OF THE 'MAN OF THE PAC!'" Starfire exclaimed happily, throwing her arms in the air. In big bold letters, the screen wrote GAME OVER and TRY AGAIN? She clicked it. And once again went for the ghosts.

"I am winning! See, Robin? _See? See? See?_" Starfire exclaimed happily.

"I don't get it, Rae. I thought you said after 30 minutes, it's been 1 hour!" Robin said exasperated.

"I don't know, Robin. I guess it's different for aliens." Raven replied simply. Starfire flew to Robin, grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

"OW! STAR! OW! OW!" Robin yelled. His voice was trailing away in the hallway. Raven shook her head and smirked.

"Lovers." She said simply and continued reading her book. As if nothing happened.

---

Starfire sat down on the edge of top of the tower. Robin sat next to her. Starfire looked calm. Yet guilty…

"Starfire, are you still high?" He asked slowly.

"No, Robin. I have not ever since I said the part of the poem of the Shakespeare…" Starfire replied quietly.

"What? You mean…?" He trailed away. He was shocked.

"I have been pretending to be on 'high'." Starfire didn't look at him.

"But why?" Robin asked. He was very confused now.

"Robin, it was my only way to be close to you. For you do not let me be close to you." Starfire said. "It occurred to me that being in that condition was my only way. And so I did."

"But why?" He repeated dumbly.

"I do not know…" Starfire said. She sank. "Perhaps because I feel the… 'love' for you…"

_Did she just say she loved him?_ Robin's heart began to race. He couldn't think.

"What?" He said dumbly. _Stupid! Stupid idiot! Why did you just say that!_ He thought angrily.

"I love you, Robin. That is why I had done that. So, I can be close to you." Starfire repeated. "I shall understand if you feel anger towards me. I have done something very foolish…"

"No…" Robin said quietly. He held her hand tightly. Then, he gave her a deep kiss. A nice, long one. He broke it slowly, and said, "I love you, Starfire…"

He didn't wait for a reply and kissed her again. She kissed back. The moonlight shone on them brightly. They didn't have a care in the world. They had each other.

---

"HAH! I TOLD YOU THAT WOULD HAPPEN!" Cyborg whispered loudly and happily. "PAY UP! I WON, SO PAY UP!"

Raven rolled her eyes and gave Cyborg $25.

"That was just so… _stupid_. Just like that, and they are kissing like there's no tomorrow!" Raven exclaimed frustrated.

"That's a good way of putting it. Hehe… Like you could do it any better." Cyborg said without looking at her. He counted the money. "Yup! $25! Ooooh, baby. I'm your new daddy… Don't worry, Daddy will take good care of you! It's just like the doctor said: I gotta have my greens!"

He giggled happily. Raven rolled her eyes. "Boys…"

---

YAY, I'M DONE. Haha. It was lame, but oh well. ;) Ok, hope you liked. Plz r and r, but plz no flames! Thanks and good night/afternoon/morning. lol

-Rit


End file.
